


Bloody Double adorkable

by Apatheticartst13



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Demons, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apatheticartst13/pseuds/Apatheticartst13
Summary: Edd is a blood sucking monster, a nervous anxious blood sucking monster. One that Kevin can't seem to take his eyes off of. What was he hiding? What of the other Ed's? Why were they all so secretive? Vampire Edd X Kevin, Kevedd.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

“God, how much shit do you even have Double D?” An annoyed rough voice rang out as he walked in yet another box filled with various nick-nacks and clothing. All perfectly labeled and taped. Almost as if it was out of some moving company commercial. The shortest of the trio tossed the box haphazardly against the side wall that the thin brunette had claimed as his own. The shortest of the group huffed, his arms crossed over his chest. He had deep brown eyes with black hair slicked back with an ungodly amount of gel. It was as if he was trying to weather the harshest winds and still come out looking like a greaser. 

“Oh shush Eddy, I made sure to only pack the essentials” The man, that was presumably called 'Double D', corrected quickly. He was taller than Eddy was, with a black hat on his head and a plane t-shirt and pants. Nothing too special for his first day... or rather night of college. Soon enough yet another much taller figure marched his way in. There was a large grin plastered on tan cheeks. He had auburn hair and hazel eyes. A lovable lug really. The door to Edd's new dorm was shut once they were all inside.

“I wish I got a room with you Double D!” The tallest of the trio spoke out with a wide grin, his arms still holding fast to another full brown box. Larger than the one added prior. That box was dropped into the middle of the room before the giant slung his arm around his smaller friend. “Heh, you are always so cold.” He commented with a chuckle.

“Ed we have been over this, I lack body heat. Unlike you and Eddy, my body does not retain a core temperature.” Edd said softly as he patted the other's hand. Very much used to the comment from his much larger friend. The trio have always been close, they have also always been the odd ones out. Though they were off in more ways than just socially. On the surface they looked like an awkward trio of young college freshmen, however in reality there was a bit more to this story. 

“Yeah, because sock head is a living corpse!” Eddy laughed out some much to Edd's dismay.

“Well pardon me, at least I do not drag myself out of a pit every so often.” Edd snapped back his arms over his chest.

“He got you there Eddy!” Ed chimed in, laughing more. Eddy steamed a moment... quite literally. His face getting slightly red. 

“At leas I don't drag my ass across the carpet mono brow!” Eddy pointed out with a hiss, his finger jabbing into Ed's face. 

The three of them bickered a bit more, however it was all over the fact the trio were a bit out of the norm in various ways. The three were more or less monsters, well monsters in what normal society would consider. Edd being the blood sucking monster media tended to glamorize, don't ever get him started on Twilight. How disguising a media would take on his entire being. Sure he did not choose to be born to some of the most revered vampiric couple out there, but he couldn't do anything about that now. He became quite close with Ed soon enough. A lovable lug that hailed from a long lineage of a more beastly origin. Being a werewolf however never seemed to stop the oaf from his endearment and kind nature. It possibly enhanced it if Edd was being completely honest with himself.

Then there was Eddy, Eddy was a tad bit different. He did not belong to some blood line of respected cryptids. No, he crawled his way out of the depths of hell. As his parents had done before him. A demon of greed, yet it was lesser than most of the other demons residing over the seven deadly sins. He still found his place with the other two Ed's as a child. All of them becoming quite close through the years and getting used to each other's needs and odd characteristics. 

Luckily they all three lived in relative peace among people. None of them wanted to be found out and shunned or worse. Eddy fed more off of peoples emotions, Ed would go out every week of the full moon and hide away as to not harm anyone, and as for Edd, he had a supply of 'cranberry juice' that his parents often sent him from their work at hospitals. They were all quite set. That was until they realized the three of them couldn't share a dorm together. They only allowed sets of two. Leaving Edd out alone, with some human roommate. He was beyond nervous. He had the foresight to pack his own personal mini fridge. Keeping his chilled drinks in there should help quell his unrest about the situation. 

“Hey sock-head.” Eddy suddenly spoke out, looking over at the brunette as he berated Ed on his disorganized manner in which he strewn the boxes about. Edd turned to his shorter friend curiously. “Did you pack the 'stuff'?” Edd nodded quickly to the question. 

“Of course I did! I wouldn't want any incidents my first day on this campus correct?” Edd said as he motioned to the mini fridge.

“Just checkin' geeze. I know your roommate isn't going to be... like us, you know? Are you sure you are going to be alright with that? You know me and Ed are right across the hall if you need it.” Eddy normally wouldn't show this much concern. It was a rare moment, but one that was very much wanted.

“Oh Eddy, I promise you there is nothing to worry about. I have my devices perfectly aligned. Though I will be sure to stop by every so often.” Edd spoke with a kind smile, a then hand going to the smaller shoulder. Soon enough they all began to unpack Edd's things. Placing them perfectly in line, as his OCD would allow nothing short of perfection.


	2. Chapter 2

The trio of Ed's continued to move things about in the room. Unpacking boxes, taking up exactly half of the space in the dorm room. Edd didn't want to impede on his new bunk-mate. He even was able to set up his desk in a timely manner with the help of his friends. He was very pleased with himself and their progress. Granted it was late into the evening by the time the trio had placed the last item in the room. This item being his beloved ant farm, he had been taking care of this one colony for years. It was his proudest project.

“Please do be careful Ed, I would not want to deal with the dean if I infested the entire set of dorms with ants.” Edd spoke in an almost motherly tone. He was always rather sweet to his friends, albeit a bit overbearing at times. Ed grinned and set the ants down on the desk nice and slow.

“Don't worry double D! I got it!” Ed boasted as he moved his hand to his forehead in a salute. Unlike what many people believed Vampires to be, Edd was not strongest guy out there. Sure he was a tad bit stronger than he looked, but it was by no means super human. The only ability he possessed that could be hailed as a power would be a photographic memory. Regardless of that he was about average. Ed on the other hand was strong, much too strong for his build. Being thin, but tall, he was still able to lift items up to ten times his own size. 

Eddy walked himself over to Ed and slung an arm around him some. Having a mischievous grin plastered on his features. “You know we could totally make a freak-show out of Ed right? Imagine how much people would pay to see him lift a car!”

“Eddy please, you and I both know that this 'plan' of yours would land us both in hot water if we were found out. We are not allowed to exploit any ability for monetary gain.” Edd rolled his clear blue eyes. “Besides, I thought we agreed to cut the scams when we were children?” Eddy rolled his eyes right back as he pulled his arms off Edd and crossed them over his own chest like a spoiled child. 

“Aw Eddy, don't be mad!” Ed said with a chuckle as he slung his larger arms around Eddy and lifted him up. The three had always been overly affectionate towards one another. Edd covered his mouth to hide his snickers watching the display. “We can watch some big scary monster movies like old times, and sit, and have snacks!”

“Yes Ed, I am sure once we are all settled we can start our weekly movie nights once more. We will just have to make sure we share a common day off of our classes.” Edd suggested as he smiled at his friends, he always adored them to no end. Regardless how much they bickered and argued, they were always there for each other. 

The trio headed to the door once everything was perfectly in place, deciding that they could at least start setting up the other two's dorm across the hall. Though as Edd moved to open the door he collided with a much larger and broad figure. It felt as though he had collided with a brick wall. 

Thirty minutes prior 

Kevin Barr was no monster, yet he was also no unsuspecting innocent bystander. He had grown knowing things went bump in the night. Knowing there was more than just what is on the surface. The Barr family were well renowned and respected blood line of monster hunters. Though Kevin was not as much of a heartless monster as his parents were. A close friend of his had changed his tune well enough after he had come to find out a little secrete about him. Natt was his name and he was not at all human. Maybe the green hair. That he never seemed to have to redye, should have tipped him off. 

He was quite the... eccentric individual. Yet he was also always there for Kevin, regardless of his promiscuous nature. He supposed that was what he should expect with a damn incubus. Though his little escapades out on the town would always end with Natt in someone else's bed, probably both drunk. Then Kevin having to deal with his roommate hang over the next morning. God, why did he have to be the baby sitter? 

However one very good thing having a monster for a best friend was that the dean had a soft spot for them. He allowed every none human to come in a night prior to the rest of the students to set up their rooms. Mainly because most may have issue with day light hours or other arrangements for certain times of the month. It was a sweet idea, if it wasn't for how anxiety inducing to think there were enough monsters here for that to be a hidden rule. Even though Kevin did not believe they were all awful the idea still got under his skin. 

“Come on Kevie babe, even though we don't have the same room doesn't mean we can't hang all the time. But now I get to keep someone else up at ungodly hours of the night. Hope I don't get too many noise complaints~” Natt cooed out as he ranted, he had been nothing but positive. Possibly with the excitement of his new environment.

“Yeah yeah, come on dude chill out for like, five seconds? Please? You are always bouncing off the walls. I gotta set some shit down in my room then we can move you in, got it?” Kevin said rolling his eyes, it was already late into the night, or rather very early morning. He may be a bit snappy due to this fact. The duo carried boxes in their arms as they started down the hall towards Kevin's new room. It was only three doors down from Natt's. He didn't know how Natt got them on the same floor... but at the same time he didn't need to know. 

Kevin stopped at his door and dug into his pocket for the key. Just as he was about to put it in the lock the handle turned and the door opened. Kevin could feel another body hit his and he tried his best to tense and keep stiff. Just so he didn't stumble. Nest thing Kevin knew his forest green eyes were staring down at pale orbs of the lightest and fullest blue he had ever seen. Then that lovely shade was pared with red, a deep red. As the smaller stumbled back and started to stumble out apology after apology. This was his new roommate? He was so... cute. Kevin's heart about skipped a beat.


	3. Chapter 3

“I deeply apologize! I didn't see you, I hope you are alright!” Edd sputtered out frantically as he waved his hands in front of himself. His face growing quite the shade of red he assumed. Mainly by how warm his normally icy skin became. The green hue seemed to stare blankly down at Edd, hands shoved deep into the mans pockets. Even in the small space between them Edd could tell that this man was simply a mortal, warm and softer than himself. The man raised a brow and then shook his head, a rad cap covering that ginger head.

“Hey don't worry about it alright, no harm done.” He spoke so casually and with a rough sort of voice. Not as ear piecing as Eddy's, but a bit worn with an almost hint of a soothing undertone. Edd was sure he could listen to it for quite some time. What was he thinking?! This was his roommate for heaven's sake. He couldn't already start day dreaming about him.

It was one of the other Ed's that broke Edd from his silent admiration. Eddy moved up, grabbing Edd roughly by his arm. The sudden annoyance filled warmth that eliminated from Eddy made the slimmer wince. He didn't expect to almost get burnt in the hall. Eddy grumbled something along the lines of “Hurry up Casanova”.

Soon enough he was drug away from the red head, Eddy pacifically bodying his way through the other, he even pushed the guy behind the red head to the side. Edd only caught a small glimpse of him, however it was enough to watch the man wink at him. How odd. Eddy however seemed to give the sharpest glare his way, and Ed simply followed behind. The door across the hall would be shut soon enough with the trio safely inside. Edd took a sharp look to Eddy and crossed his arms over his chest once inside. 

“You are aware that was extensively rude correct?” He huffed with a raised brow. “May I add that I would like some positive relations with the person I will be spending my schooling years with?” Edd ranted a bit, acting like a disappointed parent.

“Well pardon me Mr. 'I'm going to eye fuck this guy in front of my friends'. I didn't feel like waiting around until you finished, thanks. Besides he had an Incubus with him. Do you know how annoying those guys are?” Eddy spoke back, only to make Edd flustered once more. He fumed almost with frustration. 

“Why I never! I was not anywhere near fantasizing about my new bunk mate. I believe you have interpreted it all wrong Eddy. Not like that is too unusual for you.” Edd spoke with his arms crossed over his chest and his reddened face tilted away from Eddy. This only prompted Ed to join in.

“Double D and his roommate in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Ed sang as he swayed closer to Edd, a grin plastered on his face as he leaned down close to the hat donning Ed. Edd sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head in pure disbelieving of the fact both his friends had picked up on his embarrassing thoughts. It was quite hard to hide things from those you grow up with. 

It took about an hour for the trio to finish unpacking Ed and Eddy's things. By the end it was early enough for the sun to be close to peaking over the edge of the horizon. So Edd had to make his leave quickly, making sure the black out curtains were shut and stayed that way. He hoped his new red headed friend would be courteous to keep them shut in the mornings. Otherwise there would be quite a lot more to explain to him. 

Edd slipped into the room, there was luckily no red head in sight. He pinned the curtains down to the wall by the window with some tacks before slipping into his bed. It smelt like the red head all over the room already. The bed across from him, the things on the floor, all with the lingering scent of a mortal. How was Edd going to live? This was quite distracting already. With a deep sigh through his nose the brunette slowly drifted off. 

Edd wouldn't be waking up until much later that afternoon. Creatures on him did not quite need as much sleep as any mortal did. He slept an average of four to three hours a day. Edd set up with a small yawn as he stretched his arms up. He felt quite disgusted with himself for not properly changing his clothing before he slept. He needed a shower. With a yawn and rubbing his eyes Edd stepped out of bed, heading to the bathroom, the bed across from him was dishevled but he hadn't seen his new roommate. Possibly at that other man's dorm. There was a small thought of them being in relations. It was a large possibility or that he was into women. Of course he would be, a guy like that could get any woman he wanted. 

With this running about his mind he stumbled into the bathroom connected to the dorm. Only to stop in the door way, a shirtless red head standing before him, brushing his teeth. There was quite the muscle definition on this man. Edd's ice blue eyes wondered down his body before meeting at the green eyes. The man raised a brow before he stood upright. There was a slight smile from the red head as he offered his hand to Edd.

“Hey sorry about last night, my name's Kevin by the way.” The red head- Kevin, Kevin spoke up with a chuckle. Edd quickly realized that he was being spoken to. His face flushed again... Edd was going to end up a tomato just taking to this man. 

“Oh, yes, well no need to apologize Kevin. It was my wrong doing. It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Edward, or as my friends specify 'double D.” Edd spoke as he took the other's hand, it was warm. So very warm. He liked it a lot, he wanted to hold it for longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin watched the brunette- Edward apparently, stand with his hand in Kevin's. it was ice cold to the touch, but almost in a soothing way. The red head wondered a moment if the other felt it was a tad too cold in the room. but with that thought Edd pulled away and gave a sheepish smile. He took a step out of the bathroom, it was too obvious he was trying to keep his eyes from wondering from the red heads face. How cute.  
"Well I apologize once more for almost crashing into you. I would just like to take a shower when you are done." Edd spoke oh so politely. It was both endearing and comical. But Kevin waved him off. he would be done soon enough. as the door closed he couldn't help but pat himself on the back. Natt can suck it. He was winning this little wager already.  
Flashback:  
The cute little brunette was dragged away with a forceful pull and a grumble, another towering man followed after them with a curious eye towards Kevin. Maybe it lingered a bit too long for his liking but he simply shrugged it off. They all seemed to be rather close by their physical interactions. He hoped it wasn't a romantic relation between those two.  
"Dibs" Natt suddenly rang out as he gave a cheeky grin. "He is totally my type dude. Small and fucking cute as all hell"  
"What? A rock is your type if you can stick your dick in it. You are not calling 'dibs' on my roommate." Kevin retorted with a small frown on his brow. His eyes cast over the green haired man with an 'I'll kick your ass' look.  
"Wow, that hurt Kev baby. I'm wounded right here." He pressed a hand on his chest. "Kiss it and make it feel better?"  
"Natt I am being serious, you are not fucking my new roommate. Not cool." Kevin rolled his eyes at his antics but acknowledging them would only encourage the behavior and he knew it.  
"Alright, Alright Kev. No need to blow a fuse. How about a wager then?" Natt was one for stupid games. He apparently loved stupid prizes.  
"What sort of wager?" Though apparently so was Kevin. He was intrigued to say the least.  
"We both try and get him to date one of us. The one he chooses gets him obviously." Natt winked as he said this. Obviously feeling rather full of himself.  
"You want both of us to try and get in his pants?" There was a slight pause as he looked back where Edd had been. "Well if it is a date I am sure I can beat you. So fine." Kevin offered his hand up to Natt. The green haired man gripped it with one quick shake. The games were on.  
The present:  
It seems Kevin had the favor already. Edd seemed to show off those gap teeth in a mischievous grin every so often around him. He also seemed to give a small try to get to know Kevin, though it was obvious they were quite opposite. Edd being more or less a walking dictionary, while Kevin was quite the sport centered jock. It was almost comical when they did decide to simply watch television in their dorm. Quite the fight over the channel. Though it was rather quick to disbute.

It was a surprise how well the two got along, really. Though there were a few ground rules Kevin had learned since living with Edd. Do not touch his belongings without asking, if it is a millimeter off he will know. This was found quickly when Kevin was looking over Edd's ant colony, placing it back in what he thought was the same spot. Though it was as if he had a hawk eye for this sort of thing and got rather annoyed quickly. You also do not open the curtain when the sun is out. 

There will be an annoyed groan followed by Edd rolling over in bed, blindly reaching out to shut it. If Kevin was being honest it was sort of cute to watch him fumble about like that. The final rule was that every Friday Edd would be across the hall at his friend's dorm and stay there all night. Meaning do not plan anything with him on Fridays. Other than that things were simple and in the three weeks that followed life was smooth. Kevin had even attempted flirting quite a few times. Though it was met with a flushed face and a polite bit of gratitude that was it.

Maybe he should ask Edd on a date? But he wasn't sure exactly how to do that, or how to even go about that. It was quite frustrating for the jock. However soon enough Natt would stroll by and their games would start. Edd sat watching Natt and Kevin as they battled on the console. Some fun little arcade fighting match. Edd had offered to play the winner once they were through. However the duo would go about this for quite some time. Therefore Edd simply leaned back with a book in hand, just enjoying the peace and having the day off from school work. Once the match had finally ended the green headed victor made it a point to perch himself proudly on Edd's bed, where he rested. 

“Well Double adorable, looks like it's just you and me this round. You know, if you really want to study like that me and you should go back to my place and study some anatomy.” Natt cooed and in that moment Kevin was sure he had lost this fight. Natt was an incubus after all, no mortal or beast can escape his charm. Natt's shoulder rested right against Edd's thinner arm, head practically looming close to the brunettes. Edging even closer with every silent moment that passed. Slowly Edd's icy blue eyes looked up to meet the blue-green set. This was it, Natt had one. Edd slowly closed his book and set it aside, his eyes never leaving Natt's. The brunette leaned in closer, their faces were inches apart and Kevin sat by, having to watch Natt seduce yet another guy in front of him.   
“May I ask that you never attempt to seduce me with such a pathetic abomination you consider a charm.” Edd's tone was almost edging on threatening as he spoke. Kevin had never seen Natt so shocked and... scared? Was he scared of Edd?? “Now if you would like to have me help you study I would be more than delighted to” His tone instantly changing to that of a cheery one, with such an innocent smile playing on those delicate pink lips. There was something however, in the first way he spoke. It sent a shiver up Natt's spine, his body felt as though there was danger right in front of him, yet he couldn't move. Much like a deer in the head lights. Then it all vanished when Edd spoke up once more. 

With a nervous swallow of his pride, what little was left, he nodded. “Yes sir- I mean uh... double D.” God what was that? Even Kevin seemed a bit unsure as to what just happened. He didn't quite hear what Edd had first said to Natt, but it had to have been something good. Now he wanted to know! Though the green haired being was quick to simply stand with a nervous laugh.

“Weeeeelll it's getting late and I should really be on my way.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “We can play against each other another time, alright double D?” Edd simply nodded, leaning back against his bed to get comfortable once more as Natt scurried off. Kevin stared, confused and curious. He cleared his throat. 

“Uh... want to play some rounds?” He asked slowly, almost unsure if that was the right thing to do. However Edd was quick to agree, the tension slowly lifted from the air as they played. However he would have to figure out what the hell the cheery brunette said to Natt to get him to run for the door like that. Edd was just some college guy... right?


	5. Chapter 5

After that little mishap with Natt and Edd there had only been odd stares give from the green haired demon. Anytime Edd and Natt were in a room together eyes would be glued to the rather peaceful brunette. There was something very very off with him. Something Natt couldn't quite pick out, couldn't put his finger on. As much as he had tried, he had even attempted to convince Kevin. Only to be scoffed at. That little dork? There was no way he could be as horrifying as Natt was suggesting. It had only been a week since the incident, yet it was obvious there was now a rift between the two. Though Edd seemed to play coy or was truely innocent as to what he had done. Always greeting Kevin's friend with a wave and a chipper greeting.

That Friday Edd would be out as he always was. So Natt stayed over in the dorm, lazing about on Kevin's bed as they lounged and Kevin wrote an essay for his English 1 class. Natt finally let out a dramatic, and put sigh as he sprawled out more. rolling onto his stomach with his chin propped in his palm. Eyeing his red headed friend a good moment. Kevin knew very well what was coming next. It was all Natt could talk about that entire week.

"Dude I am telling you, Double Adorable is not human." Natt range out as Kevin sighed. He swiveled around in his chair, forest green eyes looking over the other. He was tired of this topic being brought up constantly.

"Seriously, just because someone rejects you does not make them some monster. He said no and you probably pissed him off." Kevin shrugged and then gave a bit of a smirk on his lips. "Or you are just loosing your touch."

"Okay one; how dare you, and two it was liked he reached into my cold dead soul and grinded it into dust. I couldn't even move It was so scary." Natt said with a frown on his brow.

"Natt, look at me. You are calling this dork terrifying." Kevin Said motioning to a framed photo on Edd's desk of him and his two little friends. The trio stood with Edd to the right and Eddy to the left, Ed stood in the middle his arms wrapped around both friends as they were in their cap and gown. This was most likely taken at their graduation. Edd had the widest grin, his tongue pushed between the gap in his teeth. He normally looked like this when he was concentrating or simply overjoyed. It was quite the adorable sight, though rare enough. Hell even Eddy seemed to be smiling in the photo. It was an endearing image at least.

"He is an adorable monster! So what, still a monster." Natt retorted before walking over to Edd's desk to grab up another framed picture of Edd. This one seemed to be a family portrait. "Look at those eyes. They are the eyes of a killer!" He shoved the framed image in Kevin's face as he spoke. Waving it about frantically to emphasize his point. Kevin shoved his hand away, more to get the obstructing object from his view.

"Well he may actually kill you for moving his stuff. Do you know how anal he is about the placement of things. Hell it is even labeled 'family portrait' on the back of the frame." Kevin spoke so matter-of-factly that Natt's face dropped and he went pale. Dropping the frame like it had burned him. There was a small crack noise. "Oh now you've done it dude. Shit's going to hit the fan when he comes back. You'll get the scolding of a life time." Kevin was trying his best not to laugh.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit." He practically sputtered as he tried to pick up all the pieces. "I can totally fix this, like it never happened... right?" The green haired man sounded unsure and uneasy. This could really be the end of him. His fingers grazed over the glass pieces before slowly placing his fingers over the photo. Lifting it from the broken frame and taking a good long look at it. How happy Edd was as he stood between what looked to be his mother and father, He couldn't be more than eight in the picture. Yet there was something... off. Those people, his parents looked slightly familiar. Though that would be ridiculous right? Completely. However out of sheer curiosity Natt turned the photo over in his hand. 'The Vincent Family'.

“Dude are you just going to creep on D's family pictures? I knew you were a weirdo but damn.” Kevin said with a raised brow, moving to sit up in his seat as Natt's expression faltered. Sure he was playing a bit before but this was genuine shock and confusion on his features. “What is it?”

“W-what did you say Edd's last name was?” Natt asked not even looking up from the photo in his hand.

“I don't know dude, vinc something or another. I would have to look at my packet I got at the start of classes.” Kevin shrugged as he sighed.

“Vincent... Kevin he's a Vincent.” Natt said as he moved closer and shoved the back of the picture into his face once more. “Look at this! Come on your entire family are hunters, you can't tell me that you haven't heard this name. They are literally centuries old at this point.” Kevin took the picture slowly and he tried his best to think rationally. Okay calm down. There is no way Edd of all people is one of those monsters.

“Come on, there is bound to be hundreds of people with that last name. I think you are psyching yourself out. I am pretty sure someone like Edd can't even hurt a fly, let alone anyone around him.” Kevin crossed his arms over his chest a moment. “And if he really is one he hasn't shown any signs... he actually agreed to a date next Saturday-” Kevin was cut off by Natt grabbing his shoulders roughly.

“Don't!” He said this in almost a panic. “Listen to me Kevin, if you make him angry he could just rip you to shreds. Don't start something with him, this could be fatal to the both of us. I am pretty sure he is already after me...” Natt was being dramatic. But by all the stories he was told of that family he wasn't wrong. So many horror stories of encounters with these massively powerful blood suckers circulated through the hunter community. But... they were just stories. Kevin was sure that was all it was.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been quite the eventful week for the young Vincent. Having already made it a third way though his first semester of college he felt quite confident in himself. The classes were not as difficult as he had expected. Granted he always had quite the nack for academic affairs. However his two close friends did not share his enthusiasm. That Friday was their usual monster movie night. Though Edd had offered to help with class work as well. Currently they all set in the lunch room of the college, leaning back with some cheap greasy fries and other simple snacks.

"Why the hell does this have to be so difficult. It is the first fucking semester and I already got stuck with some hardass professor that is 'my way or the highway' mentality." Eddy ranted a bit as he was stuck on another complicated problem. The professor was quite strict on how they complete their work. The deadlines were oddly more like high school than weeks in advance like most classes.

"Well Eddy it seems you may have had a folly on your luck this semester. Hopefully it makes a turn for the better in the upcoming classes." Edd spoke hopefully as he tried to walk him through the problem. Ed however had his cheek laid flat against the table as he reached out to take fries from Edd's plate. Trying his best to be as stealthy as possible. "Ed, please refrain from stealing my food. If you like my fries I request you ask." Edd didn't even glance the lug's way.

"Aw, alright, I'm sorry Double D. Can I have some?" Ed asked trying to give the largest puppy dog eyes he could muster. How ironic. Edd covered his mouth to keep from laughing at the antic before passing them over.

"Yes you may." Edd said with a bit of a giggle. Ed was always a sweet big teddy bear. He smiled a bit more before Eddy got quite frustrated. He simply huffed and slammed his hands down on the table. There was a reverberating thud to be heard through the room.  
"We need a break, I am done for a while. Screw this stupid math shit." Eddy groaned in annoyance. He laid his upper body more against the table. Now it was only Edd sitting up straight snacking on a few of his fries. So mellow dramatic. Though suddenly Ed set up straight and looked over Eddy.

"We get a break next week!" Ed exclaimed rather loudly in the large crowded cafeteria. The duo stared at their larger friend, there was a long moment of silence before a light bulb when off. Eddy gave a sly large grin.

"you're right, it's that time of the month isn't it? big full moon coming out next week and we have to babysit your cranky ass."Eddy laughed as he shook his head. He leaned closer to pat Ed's head. However Edd paused a moment and then he rubbed his temples.

"Oh dear, I forgot all about that. I do hope we are back before Saturday... I have made plans." Edd admitted and the duo looked a bit surprised. They normally never made plans unless it was with one another. They were never the most social with other's. This was curious to say the least. Eddy's eyes narrowed a moment before he huffed.

“Let me guess, you are going out with that annoying incubus huh?” Eddy pointed at him, jabbing his finger into Edd's face. Only for the young brunette to push the hand away. 

“Very funny, but no, I a afraid not. It seems that Nathan finds me... unsettling I suppose. I fear I may have frightened him.” Edd said before pushing his face into his hands. “I feel absolutely awful about it.” Eddy was trying his best to hold in his laughter. This had to be some joke, Edd, scary? Like hell. However it was Ed that started laughing first, only to get a stern paternal glare from Edd. “It is possibly due to the fact I could... perhaps... besmirched my vow not to use my powers in a more public setting...” Edd said this sheepishly, his face pink with embarrassment.

“You, Mr. Goody-Fucking-Two-Shoes slipped up that badly? Geeze, what is going on with you Double D.” Eddy asked, rather perplexed by all this. He has never once heard of Edd slipping at all. It was always the other two and Edd would attempt to remedy the situation. 

“I don't know! I was attempting to concentrate on my novel when he attempted top woo me. I suppose it annoyed me at the time. I feel as though I still went a tad too far.” Edd said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Perhaps I should go apologize...” 

“Nah I'm sure he'll be fine. I doubt it is the first time he has been rejected.” Eddy grumbled, obviously not a fan of the green haired romeo. Edd nodded slowly however. Maybe it was fine, no true harm done right? He didn't harm Natt at all. After they ate the trio started back to the dorms. Walking up to the dorm across the way from Edd's. However there was a pause from the slimmer as Eddy dug out the keys.

“I'll be right back, I still have quite a few snacks in my room!” Edd said chipper in a way as he turned on his heel. He opened his own door quickly only to quite the sight. There was Natt scrambling around, only to freeze as the door open, Kevin pushing Natt away as he was on his knees... begging? Possibly. There was broken glass on the carpet, next to a broken frame that was sloppily glued together. Edd recognized it very very quickly. Those Icy blue eyes darting from the frame to a Natt frozen in fear. He cleared his throat ever so slowly before getting to his feet.

“Uh... I can explain.” Nat stammered.


	7. Chapter 7

"Uh... I can explain" The green haired demon spoke after he practically stumbled to his feet. Natt looked almost as petrified as a mouse encountering a snake would. his eyes never leaving Edds as he gazed down at the shattered frame. there was still quite a bit of glass scattered around along with clumsily glued pieces hanging onto the metal haphazardly. Those icey blue eyes then moved to the green pair. much like a sea foam color, contrasted with a pale expression. "You see..." He started nervously as Kevin watched on in complete amusement. Natt was about to die and Kevin had the audacity to chuckle! Some friend he was. "I had bumped into your desk and- and it fell..." He spoke with the most convincing tone he could muster. Natt's body language however told a very different story. his poster straight and up right, tense as if he was ready to flee. His eyes nervously searching for any sort of expression changes on Edd's face.

Though the smaller did give a small furrow to his brow as he took some steps closer. His pale, cold hand ever so gently gripping onto Natt's arm. This is it. This is the end for good old Nathan. He just hoped Vampires had the mercy to make it quick. The grip was so soft, but he knew that in an instant Edd would pull something! Natt can picture it now, Edd saying something like 'you never should have crossed me' and his arm being ripped clean off like some low brow anime. He took a deep breath and tried his best to calm his overactive imagination.

"It's alright Natt. The picture frames is quite old and wasn't in the best condition. I'm sure it would have happened eventually. please don't beat yourself up over it." Edd spoke up placing a hand over his own chest in a sincere gesture. The other also gave a soft caring smile. "Now I don't exactly have the time to tidy up the mess however. Would you mind vacuuming when you are done picking up the pieces." Edd leaned down to take the picture of the ground as he slipped off to their little pantry and his mini fridge.  
Natt stood stunned a good moment. his eyes wide as the smaller brushed past him like it was nothing. He seemed so damn heartfelt and innocent. That isn't how this works! However Kevin was the first ti start helping him pick up the pieces. Natt could tell just by that shit eating look on Barr's face he was stifling laughter, possibly even a cackle or two. This was actually pretty damn embarrassing for the incubus. Maybe Edd wasn't a Vampire... maybe he was just a strong willed, extremely cold mortal with parents that look like vampiric demon lords. 

“Ow shit” Was all that was muttered from Kevin, then not far off in the pantry the sound of chips falling and cans clattering to the ground could be heard. This was not even a moment after the red head spoke out. Then Natt began to put two and two together. There was a small trail of red running down Kevin's hand and more scrambling from not far off. Kevin had nicked the palm of his hand on a piece of glass. Edd knew Kevin was bleeding. This was... quite troubling to think of. But maybe it was a simple coincidence.   
Soon enough Edd came rushing from the kitchen area towards the bathroom. He still had arms full of snack foods, probably enough to feed an army, or one Ed. Probably just for Ed. He hurried back out, his posture tense, his face scrunched some. As if he was holding his breath, his chest was even so tight. It was almost too obvious he was trying not to take in the scent of blood. He didn't even look Kevin's way as he plopped the first aid kit in Kevin's lap. Soft blue eyes looking both concerned and very very tense. Unsure what to do besides try his best to help. 

“I-I greatly apologize K-Kevin, But I'm afraid I'm a bit squeamish.” Edd stammered out as he covered both his mouth and nose. “Please try not to get an infection.” He said this softly as he hurried out of the room. Something about the sudden rush was strange and unnatural for him. They way he moved, the way his eyes seemed to grow tenfold just by getting closer. Natt was having a bit of a crises over all these conflicting things piling together. The way Edd seemed to scramble to help, yet couldn't quite do it himself meant that he at least cared some for the mortal. But how much? What if he was just trying to keep him healthy to feed off of him?  
“That was not right. Did you see that??” Natt spoke out gesturing to the door that had just been hastily been left barely open. He didn't click the door shut properly. This was completely out of character for Edd. Entirely. Kevin looked to the door and the first aid kit. He would admit that was... very strange. Especially since Edd had no way of knowing that he was bleeding. Something was starting to really click inside his head. 

Edd's hand covered his mouth more as he knocked rapidly on the adjacent door to his own dorm. That was until Ed opened it with a wide grin, more excited for the treats in Edd's arm then what he was doing with his one free hand. He slipped past the big lug so that he can finally put his hand, and the other snacks down. His breath a bit quick since his mind was in a bit of a frenzy. There was no way Kevin didn't at the very least suspect something was the matter. Oh dear what if Natt tells him?

As breath pushed past his parted lips, it would be more than apparent that those sharpened fangs were out and at the ready. He had never bared his, he would never have them out unless he needed to eat, even then that was involuntary. This too was out of his control but he didn't quite understand it. It was a few drops... okay more than that. Yet the smell... that smell was compelling and he wanted it. He wanted it for reasons he couldn't quite place. He hated himself more for the lack of self control he had. How fast it was broken. How fast he was broken. He was not a monster. He was like everyone else... At least that was what he kept telling himself. 

Though as he tried to get his own barrings about him Eddy walked into the room. He was quite a degree more observant than Ed was, considering he was stuffing his face with chips and soda. As if he hadn't eaten in years, possibly decades. What a slob of a dog, at least that would be an amused if it wasn't for the current situation. Edd reached out to the snack hoard that was being gripped as if it was a life line. There was a childish huff, but he gave up the 'juice box' with little backlash. Hell he almost ripped into the poor carton. By god man, please have some decency! He kept repeating this to himself. He managed to control the urge enough to open the cap and take a large drink. 

It was not as good as that scent, it was so far it almost dried his mouth and closed his throat. He felt disgusted with himself, how could he allow instincts to control his body and mind. He was raised better than this. He sighed through a shaky breath, he closed his eyes a moment. Come on. He was trying his best to ground himself. His shoulders rolled back, trying his best to clam his racing heart and aching body. His eyes fluttered open slowly, only to be met with those curious and slightly prodding grey eyes. Eddy stood stout with his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping. 

“Thirsty Double D?” Eddy spoke up in a gruff accusatory tone. Edd looked a bit wide eyed down at his dear friend as he gave a sheepish smile.

“Eddy... I suppose I could be in need of some quenching.” Those icey blue eyes looked away even more. How was he suppose to explain this to them. Eddy stepped up even closer to Edd and pointed at him, his finger waving about in his face.

“You are loosing it Double D! It's because you are rooming with that human isn't it?” Eddy accused before he gritted his teeth. “I even suggested we all stay together and you didn't want to try because it would 'break your precious rules'” He said the last bit with finger air quotes and a mocking tone. 

“Eddy I am not a child, I am perfectly capable of controlling myself!” Edd rolled his eyes. “Who was the one keeping you and Ed from exposing all of us? I am sure I have more experience with them then you do Eddy.” He stood taller as his arms crossed tighter over his chest, posture tense. Though his fangs were still peeking out from his top lip. Completely contradicting what he was saying. This was not good, but Eddy eventually did back down so that he could steal some snacks from Ed before he devoured them all. Their movie night had began.


	8. Chapter 8

The silence before the first movie played was near deafening. Ed had walked out of the living area, at least what they have deemed the living space. Unlike the normal dorms that were a simple bed, bath and kitchen, the dorms to accommodate the... more out of the ordinary students that need special accommodations. Their dorm was slightly larger in square footage but with no carpet. Seems wolf claws have torn their way through too many shaggy flooring's. It was a quite comical position to have, especially with the shedding mess Ed tended to turn into. Edd could feel Eddy's eyes burrowing into the side of his head. That analytical squint of disapproval. His posture told the whole story, slumped with his shoulders forward and his hands gripping at the opposing elbows. Disgruntled and in a state of unrest.

Edd Was also curved into himself, his elbow resting on the metal arm of the futon and his chin nestled in his hand. His body shied away from Eddy, as if trying to meld into the cushion and out of existence. Oh how he wished that was possibly, the scrutiny was sheer agony. He hated the feeling of being under pressure or even it looming in the air. Call it an anxious tick. Edd was not one to just let Eddy do as he pleased still, but in this moment he knew his friend was correct in the silent interrogation. He cannot stand on his moral high horse when he had made such a large slip. With a small breath Edd gave a slight turn of his head. Yet before he could push a word past his slightly parted lips there was a sudden thud onto the futon. The green and tan mass slumping back with a gleeful giggle.

“Are you guys ready for Attack of the Crab Monsters! This one looks really good!” Edd spoke in the most delighted and care free tone. He was never one for being a good judgment on other's temperaments in the heat of the moment. It was a quite an endearing quality at times, while at other's it was frustrating. It seemed, however, that it was welcomed. It eased the air enough for Edd to slip away from his slump and eye the disk being inserted into the gaming console. Ed had quite the extensive collection of monster films and memorabilia. How fitting for someone of his nature. The two troubled Ed's would soon enough be engrossed by the admittedly eerie puppeteer work of the 50's monster making. Though most of the movie was pulled apart for some good chuckles and mockery.

This was a constant for the trio, something they had been doing since they were children. Picking the latest, or oldest monster flick on the roster and set up their Friday movie night. Ironically enough Edd normally provided the snacks despite the factor that his dietary habits were rather slim. Yet he seemed to know his friends well enough to satisfy them. Though the night would be long since classes were not scheduled for that Saturday. After some drifting and drooping eyes from the trio they had almost all fallen asleep on the couch. Shoulder to shoulder, both Edd and Eddy leaned on their larger friend from either side. He was the warmest of the trio after all. Though soon enough the brunette would sigh and stretch his arms up. He should be getting back to his own abode he supposed.

Edd made it a point not to jostle the other's as he slipped himself off the futon. Though he did not need as much sleep as most, the comfort and warmth was quite inviting. Ice blue eyes gazed over his friends a moment, both with calmed expressions, despite Ed's drool that slid down his cheek, and peaceful postures. Pure bliss. Edd walked about the dorm, collecting some blankets as he slowly and rather neatly spread it over the two. He couldn't quite find the heart to wake them and usher them to their beds. He crept his way over dirty clothes, scattered papers and text books towards the door. Slipping through it with as much grace as he could muster. They seemed in need of some rest anyway, lord knows what time it is. With a soft smile he shut their door and slipped across the hall to his own.

Edd sighed as his fingers grazed the handle. He was weary of opening it. What if the smell was still there? What if it was worse? Was dried blood stronger than fresh? He just had never really been around humans more than when he was in grade school. Even then he had the other Ed's to distract him if something happened. Now it was just Edd, Edd and his own will power. His fingers had gone white with how hard he gripped at the brass handle. So tightly that it almost hurt him. _Steady._ He thought to himself as he took in a deep breath past his lips, filling his cold dead lungs. He could no longer hide behind his friends. This was the world he lived in, he would have to face it eventually. So slowly the handle turned in his palm as he slipped through the door way. Silence.

The room was dark, though that was not much of an issue for a primarily nocturnal being such as Edd. Though as he gazed about he didn't quite see any sign of Kevin or Natt. He supposed they may have gone to the green haired boy's dorm for the night. Well the smell of blood slightly lingered, but he supposed it was from some sort of napkin or absorbent they used to clean his hand and disposed of. Regardless it felt light a weight had been lifted from his chest. His shoulders rolled back as he relaxed. He could do this. As Edd moved to grab his nightly clothing he heard a soft click from behind him. His head felt as though it was on a swivel with how quickly he turned. The bathroom door had swung open mid change, though he did not remember seeing the light on when he had first entered. Edd gave a sheepish smile to the figure, however he grew more confused. He had expected Kevin to emerge from the bathroom, not... Natt?

“Hey Double Adorable, we need to talk” Were the first things out of his mouth as he he seemed to double around the brunette, as if trying to side step out of right in front of him. This odd movement put Edd on edge for some reason. Where was Kevin?


	9. Chapter 9

Natt stood a bit taller than how he felt in that moment. His shoulders raised, posture straight and solid. He didn't need any of this so come off as a joke to Edd. This was a Vincent after all. He can't let himself be pushed over by this. The green haired incubus gave a deep breath in. allowing it to fill his lungs before he pushed the words past his lips again. His voice was surprisingly steady. "Look, I heard you and Kevin were going to go out." He paused, how can he put this? "From one monster to another-"

"Monster?" Edd suddenly interrupted, he had been standing so politely, waiting for Natt to speak, gather his mind. But now his stance had shifted, arms crossed with his weight on the balls of his feet. This would be one of the few times he frowned his brow at him. That word. That damnable word. Edd hated it greatly. How could he label himself as that while he was so close with a human of all things. They weren't that far apart in Edd's eyes.

"Yes? Come on double adorable there is no reason to hide it from me. You know what I am and I know you are pretty high up there on the supernatural food chain" Natt spoke matter of factly, his sea-foam eyes loomed over Edd a good moment as he gave a large gated step closer. closing the few feet of distance they had between them. He was testing how far he could push this intimidating tactic. Maybe the blood sucker would back down. Maybe he wouldn't have to worry about his stupid best friends safety anymore. How the hell that red haired idiot gained the gaze of a Vincent is beyond him. Yet, here he was, fixing this entire mess as best he could.

“I'm not a monster Natt.” Edd seemed almost insulted that his friend would insinuate such a thing. The brunette hadn't stepped back either. He stood his ground, though his eyes sparked with not hatred or malice, but concern. “Neither are you if you are really worried about Kevin. I have no intention to harm him if that is what you are referring to. I just... I have quite the crush on him I suppose.” He admitted with his right hand rubbing nervously at his left arm. It crossed his body and made him look smaller. His eyes gave a subtle look down in embarrassment.

Natt didn't quite understand what was happening here. Edd was a Vincent, he didn't deny it. Yet he seemed to genuinely be embarrassed being called out like this. That tense, almost over bearing posture started to relax, though he would not be letting his guard down for long. He just stood a moment, studying Edd.

“Just... I know he is really into you, I don't want him hurt.” Natt confessed, he felt almost guilty for doing this. Maybe those rumors were simply that. He had known Edd for the past two months and he has done nothing to hurt or even intentionally startle the pair. Just watching him interact with the other Ed's made him seem so... human. Natt was ripped away from his wondering mind when he felt a hand on his shoulder giving him a gentle squeeze. He gave a soft smile, it was quite comforting. How could he be so sweet?

“I understand completely. I really haven't properly apologized for the other day when I slipped up. I was quite caught up with a wonderful narrative in my novel.” Edd spoke with his hand on the back of his neck, still very embarrassed, his face even turning a slight shade of pink from all the attention he was getting. “Also, Natt, I mean what I said. We are not in the same intellectual or moral standing as any monster. You are a good person for being worried about Kevin. But I assure you I will make sure he is fine.” He gave a gap-tooth grin his way before giving a soft and long yawn. “Now if you excuse me I should be off to bed.”

Natt stood stunned a moment, he.. really believed that a demon could be a good person? Was he delusional or just that optimistic? Natt honestly couldn't tell. But it was so oddly comforting. Regardless of how much he was sure eventually Edd would lose that mindset out here. Since the moment Edd ran out of the room at the sight of Kevin's cut finger he knew that the brunette had very little experience around humans. Perhaps even more sheltered than that. He couldn't really be sure on that however. Yet, hearing his optimism made him feel a bit better. Not a monster huh? Well it was nice to pretend. With that final thought Natt waved goodnight to Edd and left the dorm to return to his own. Kevin was most likely still passed out in a pizza coma.

* * *

" _Edward dear, it's almost time for bed" A soft voice rang out from the kitchen. It was as sweet as honey and as smooth as silk. It was the most comfort the seven year old has ever known. Bright blue eyes looked up from his wooden truck set, frowning and full of disdain for the words spoken. He was small and thin, with tan skin and short, yet wild chestnut brown hair. It was always unruly, no match for any comb nor brush that dared to tame it. He wasn't tired! There was no reason to be off so early_

“ _Mother, may I have five more minutes?” Edd called back though the woman wondered her way into the room soon enough. She was slim, tall and with ivory skin. Her eyes were the same bright blue as Edd's yet her hair was a dirty blonde color in contrast to the deep chestnut color Edd seemed to have. Her ruby lips were tugged in a gentle admiring smile to her son. She shook her hear softly, though as her head swayed there was a flicker of light just beyond her that caught Edd's attention. The grand living room windows seemed to be illuminated ever so timidly from just across the path leading up to their home._

_Edd had almost assumed he was the only one who witnessed this until his mother's smile faltered. Her face twisting into confusion and then quickly into concern. But she fanned a smile before her arms enveloped Edd. Lifting him from the ground so swiftly and without warning that he had dropped his toy truck. He opened his mouth to question these actions only to get a soft but firm “hush” from his mother. Something was very very wrong, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. His mother wasn't acting like she normally did._

_He could hear foot fall encroaching down the hall from upstairs. It was soft but he could hear it. It was getting closer and he started to worry. His mother held him flush against her side as she crept silently towards the landing. Turning the corner towards the sound of the foot fall. His father rushed them once they were in his sight. His arms locking around the both of them, he could hear bis mother's breath catch in her throat. She was holding back from speaking and so was his father. He opened his mouth once more to question what was happening, only to be gently hushed by the pair again. Those small hands could feel the fabric of his mother's shirt, smell her perfume from being so close. He could hear his father breath through his nose to keep it more silent. Staring up at them he was scared. He has never seen his parent's like this. They were huddled right next to the master bedroom in an side hall from the landing. They were able to peer around the corner but hidden from whoever may walk up._

_There were a few moments of silent, it couldn't have been more than three minutes but it felt like an eternity. All three of them holding their breath, tense and huddled into one another. Edd was so confused, why were they here? Everything seemed calm in the house, nothing new. That was until the front door was torn to pieces. He could hear it being ripped from his hinges, Edd whined in surprise and fear as he hid his face inside his mother's shirt. The loud thud of the door hitting the hard wood floor was accompanied by boots also stomping about. Five sets marched into the entry way of their home, they seemed to completely envelope the down stairs in seconds, searching. There was yelling, incoherent with his face and head buried in cloth. Edd was trembling at this point._

_Then the steps started up the stairs, this time slower, but he could still hear them. All of them heading in their direction. Those ice blue eyes were wide and wet with tears as he looked up at his father for any sort of answers. Why was this happening? What did they want from them? He looked worried, his brow frowned slightly with his lips curled downward. His fingers were gripping his mother's shoulder so tightly that her clothes were starting to wrinkle from being bunched up for so long. Then he heard it. The words from the men that had torn down his door and invaded his home. The men that scared his parents into cowering._

“ _Alright men, the only way to smoke these monsters out is to burn this place to the ground!” He yelled and there was cheering, the other's cheered. His mother moved one of her hands off of him and to her mouth, tears streamed down her face as she pulled Edd along. He new he had to be quick and quiet, yet with the fear and confusion he lost his footing. Edd's small body slammed onto the hardwood with a thud and soon after that thunderous foot fall started their way._

_It was too late by the time Edd was able to get back to his feet, the men were already before him and his father. The man standing right in front of Edd. He had rushed over to help, but turned to the approach. His father stood as tall as he could, his hands balled into fists. The men had torches and knives in their hands, he could already smell smoke of the fires being lit about the house. It was going up in flames quickly. Everything was starting to become dark with smoke and hot all around them. His lungs ached and burned as the ceiling above him was already starting to smolder._

“ _d-dad-” He was cut off by a quick dismissal wave. His father looked back, stern and scared. He could see the fear in the mans eyes. This was not good at all._

“ _Go to your mother.” Was all he commanded of Edd. With a nod he tried to get to his feet once more, it was so hard to breath now. His lungs felt as though they were also on fire. He would cough but only to take in more looming smoke. Before he knew it he had stumbled again, his head being hit by one of the beams off the ceiling that had been set free by the flames. His mother was quick to pick him off the ground but the damage had been done._

“ _The monsters are getting away!” One of the men yelled behind him, yet he was too dazed to know which one. His hands clinging desperately onto his mother as she rushed out of the house through the second story window._

“DAD!” Edd sat up quickly in a cold sweat, light gently streaming in from a crack in the curtains. His eyes darted about the room, his breath burned, like the smoke that had filled it before. He stretched his fingers against the blankets and gripped them tight, trying to ground himself. Only a dream.


	10. Chapter 10

After that dream Edd had been in quite the daze. He stumbled about the room, throwing on some simple clothes and for once not bothering to tuck in his shirt. He knew he couldn't handle classes for that day, as much as he didn't want to admit it. This melancholy dread ran through his veins and down his spine. However as he sat in the lunch hall, watching as more of that Halloween decor they seemed to be so fond of. The holiday was one creatures like himself welcomed with open arms. No hiding behind any sort of mask. To the humans about they were quite well made costumes, yet to the beings who held these features it was pure freedom. He was sure this night would be no different for the Trio than any other. Though Eddy had spoken of some party hosted in their small college town. Not that the other had an invite, he had just simply heard of it. Knowing him however Edd figured he would be drug into the social gathering regardless.

The slender brunette rubbed at his eyes as his fingers lazily grazed over his pack of fries. Picking one from the bunch to absentmindedly chew on as he tried to keep control of his own thoughts. Flashes of that fateful night still fresh and festering in his subconscious. Every small little glint in his peripheral made his shoulders raise and his head swivel. It was almost too exhausting just sitting in a more public setting. Yet, he didn't feel as though he should lounge in his room all day. As if it would go to waste. He should be in class, he has never missed a day. At least not one that was willingly missed. He slipped his hand away from the tray of food and to his temples. His eyes closing as he breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. _Keep it together Edward._ He would repeat to no end. He hadn't even tried to contact the other Ed's. Why should they be bothered because he had a night terror? Was he a child? No.

Though he would not be left alone. Not anymore at least. As his eyes slipped open he caught sight of those forest green orbs staring at him from a mere few feet away. That almost iconic red cap placed atop the mans head. With one simple smirk and a nod he started over. Causing Edward to tense and straighten himself. Trying to compose himself into something other than an anxious pile of flesh taking up a plastic chair. The room about them wasn't very busy either, there were plenty of places for the red head to settle into. Yet here he came. His steps swift and with purpose as he settled his tray of greasy fast food down between the two of them. He still kept that slight smirk plastered on freckled cheeks. Good lord he was pure perfection. As Edd was caught just admiring the other, it seemed that Kevin had spoken to him and he didn't quite catch it. Oh dead.

“D, you alright there?” Kevin inquired quizzically as a single brow raised up from his eye. Edd stammered however, being caught staring was quite embarrassing really. His fingers moved more to his snack and he tried to find something to fiddle with. Get his mind off of the fact that he was flustered.

“Oh! Yes, my apologies. I have been lost in thought today it seems...” He spoke sheepishly, Edd was sure his own face was staring to heat up. Though there was no real heat to speak of in this case. Just the color that was brought out of those tanned cheeks. This seemed to be amusing to Kevin at least as he gave a little scoff.

“You always seem to be lost in thought dude. Just... today you seem a bit stressed you know?” Kevin started, his tone suggested he was leading into something else. So Edd waited for him to continue. “Anyway, I know Halloween is in a few days and my old buddy Nazz is throwing a party for it... I know it's kinda a kids holiday. But hey, free food and booze and you get to wear pretty much whatever. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?” Kevin seemed to ramble for a moment in an almost slightly rushed tone. Was that... a hint of embarrassment? It was actually quite cute. Edd didn't think he had ever heard him speak like this.

“Oh- well... I suppose I can attend. I would have to find an appropriate outfit for the occasion.” Edd spoke with that almost innocent gap-toothed grin. It made Kevin almost melt.

“Sweet, awesome, yeah we can get you a costume. Nazz suggested I bring a date so I thought I would just come out and ask.” He spoke so boldly. So much so that Edd was taken off guard. A... A date?? An actual date. His face seemed to grow even more red, his lips hiding into the palm of his hand. Trying to almost bury his face in it, though to keep the guise of a casual gesture. His eyes looking anywhere but at Kevin, even glaring off slightly to the side. He was trying to take this in and handle himself. _Don't make a big deal out of this._ He said to himself. His smile almost shy as he looked back to him.

“I would love that really, Kevin.” He spoke surprisingly confidently. His back straightened a bit, his cold hand moving to Kevin's a moment. “We can ride together correct? To the party?” He spoke so smoothly, he was actually doing this! Kevin cleared at his own throat, that smile and that soft tone. What the hell was Edd doing? Casting a spell on him? Because it was sure as shit working! Kevin practically melted under that icy touch, his own warm hand gripping onto his softly. Intertwining their fingers, and rubbing his thumb over his hand as he nodded his head in agreement. Maybe skipping class wasn't all that bad...


	11. Chapter 11

The week would meander on slowly from that day in the food court. Edd was almost wishing time would march at a faster pace, just so Saturday would come sooner. Oh how excited he was for this little party. He had already decided on his costume, as had Kevin. In the days that passed they had picked out clothing for one another. Kevin going as Edd's “victim” and Edd being the very very stereotypical 1800's Victorian Vampire. Complete with a pleated shirt and a rather nice form fitting over vest. He thought it fit rather nicely. Not only that but Kevin had seemed to enjoy the view. It was comical really. Edd did in fact enjoy the little head turn he had made the red headed man do. It was almost endearing really. 

By the night of the party Eddy and Ed had already gotten their little invitations from Kevin. He wasn't exactly the most enthusiastic to invite Eddy but it seemed to make Edd happy to have his friends with him. So of course he would be putting aside his own minor annoyances to make his date happy. Not only that he would have to learn to at the very least tolerate Eddy if he was going to continue this little relationship past one measly date. Which was of course his plan. He has had a crush for almost two months of this semester. It didn't seem that admiration was going to go away any time soon. 

As for the time being, the red head was finishing off his little victim costume. His clothing slightly tattered and disheveled, half of his button down tucked while the other hung over his washed out jeans. A tie was very loosely pulled around his neck, to make it look as though he was as ruffed up by the attack, there were also two little dots of face blood on the side of his neck to make it look like a bite mare. Honestly it was a bit hokey, but for some reason Kevin had found it comical. Since Edd insisted on being a vampire for the season. But Damn he pulled it off well, especially the way his slim figure filled out that vest. Kevin had noted the fangs that looked a bit too real for him to really not take note. But it wasn't that much of a secrete ever since Natt had mentioned the fact Edd may be an actual blood sucker. He couldn't say he minded all that much. 

Edd seemed almost too eager to go out with Kevin. Even if it seemed social gatherings weren't his forte. Maybe it was just the prospects of a date with the red head that had gotten him so giddy, or the fact he didn't have to hide his off little features for the night. Regardless it was quite cute. While the other Ed's had offered to drive Edd to the party he had declined. The prospect of riding on a motorcycle was not... exactly appealing to the brunette, but he had already accepted the offer from his date. This however seemed to leave a very sour taste in Eddy's mouth. The always rode together, ever since Eddy had gotten his old beat up cavalier. Honestly it was just as much of a screaming metal death trap as the bike was. 

The group would all leave to the parking lot together before splitting ways, Eddy glared daggers into Kevin's back as he wondered off with his friend. To this however Kevin was pretty antagonistic. Giving a shit eating smirk before his hand would “slip” from Edd's shoulder down to his waist. Making the slender brunette give the slightest of jolts before he leaned into the red head's side. There was an odd sort of chemistry between Eddy and Edd that Kevin would never admit to being almost jealous of. Of course he was going to show off his new more intimate gestures he could now safely give without too much feat of rejection. It just made the smaller demon's blood boil. Good, and poor little Edd seemed oblivious to this fact. Giving a gap-toothed grin up at the red head, those crystal blue eyes looking up at him with almost admiration.

“Well babe I hope you are ready to hold on tight.” Kevin spoke in almost a cocky tone and Edd could feel his heart get about trapped in his throat. 

“O-of course Kevin, I will admit I have never even dreamed of riding on one of these extremely reckless automobiles” Edd's tone was a tad nervous, however Kevin seemed simply amused as he handed him the helmet. Shoving it into his awaiting hands. “Oh... yes, thank you”

“Come on D, you are safe. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, alright?” Kevin spoke in a little bit more serious tone. Edd could feel his knees wanting to give way. Pull it together and stop acting like a school girl Vincent! You are much too old for this! It isn't like this is even his first Date, but something about those eyes made him melt under his gaze. He was falling rather hard. With that Kevin mounted his bike and motioned for Edd to do the same. The brunette hiked his leg awkwardly over the side with his hands on Kevin's shoulders, slightly pushing him down. However he took Edd's hands and snaked them over his own waste. Edd practically melting against him and Kevin could tell his face was as red as a tomato. Edd's face buried into his back, hell at this point Kevin was a bit pink as he could feel his heart flutter ever so lightly. 

Their entire ride was Edd clinging right to Kevin's back and barely looking up as they went down the highway. It was terrifying and yet at the same time one of the most enjoyable moments of his life. His fingers gripped into the front Kevin's shirt, with his eyes closed for the most part. Yet there was that ghost of a smile on his lips. Kevin's scent was nice, almost as rustic as the forest that his eyes seemed to resemble. He was drawn to it in so many ways, and deep down that scared him. Slipping scared him. They pulled into a large neighborhood soon enough, turning the corner and parking into a rather... familiar cul-de-sac. Something from when he was a child, where he had first met the Ed's. Of course they had all moved around the country since then but he didn't realize how close they where. The sun was low in the sky but still light out. 

“Here we are, this is Nazz's place. She is an old childhood friend of mine. Like middle school childhood.” Kevin spoke as he stepped off the bike and offered his hand to Edd. Who took it but still managed to stumble over himself into Kevin. Earning him an amused chuckle. “You alright there D?”

“Yes! Certainly, just simply not used to these bikes.” Edd spoke as he straightened his back and rubbed the back of his neck. He is hand moving to grab Kevin's, interlocking their fingers. “Thank you once again for inviting me. Also for allowing me to invite the Ed's... Eddy wouldn't cease about going to some sort of party in out college days.” He joked a bit but there was an undertone of slight annoyance. But it was very light, almost like an annoyed fatherly figure. So damn cute. Kevin took that almost icy cold hand in his own as they started into the party. Ed and Eddy still hadn't seemed to show quite yet

“Oh shit you made it dude!” A blonde woman spoke up as she walked over to Kevin, shorter than him and Edd, but with a kind smile and bright blue eyes. “Oh! This must be that guy you were telling me all about over the phone!” She spoke with a giddy tone wondering up to Edd. Kevin tried his best to play it cool and not like he had been gushing about his cute roommate the past two months. “Sorry, that was rude, my name's Nazz, nice to meet you.” 

“Edward, but you can call me double D. It has been a nick name for quite some time” He smiled gently to her and with his free hand shook hers. “It's a pleasure to meet you.” He was always extremely polite and it seemed to come off as charming to the blonde woman. Even with his gapped-toothe and fanged grin. Which was so dorky that Kevin tried his best not to stare every time. Fitting really, and a complete contrast to his very proper dress. Though even with the get up he still war that black beany. Strange but Kevin never questioned it.


	12. Chapter 12

Edd had been quite the wall flower at this little party. a cup of punch in his hands, gripping it against his chest as of it was some sort of shield. He hoped it worked as one at least. However Kevin was quite the social butterfly. Talking with most people that wondered up. Yet at the same time he had an eye on his date. The red head wrapped his arm around Edd. suggesting topics that he knew Edd had a passion for. Eventually he would pipe up and speak. It was hard to come out of ones shell. Kevin knew he didn't quite understand his fears, but he didn't want to push him, or have him feel awkward. It seemed that small coaxing was helping. His head against Kevin and his arm around him like a child with a safety blanket. That cup shield now one handed and not so close.

"Hey D, I know parties aren't your thing... but I kinda wanted you to meet some of my friends. Especially Nazz, she has been wanting to meet you since I got roomed with ya." Kevin spoke almost awkwardly. His fingers gently running over Edd's side, maybe to sooth himself.

"Kevin, I am not a child. I am more than capable of handling any sort of social gathering." Edd huffed as he leaned his head more in the crook of Kevin's neck. The fact that this was even more comforting than being wrapped in heated blankets on a rainy afternoon. A small smile crept across his features as he spoke up to someone else coming by to speak to the pair.

"Well damn just prove me wrong why don't you." He grinned as he purred against Edd's ear. causing the smaller to grow red in the face. Damn. he would not be stood up like this! He was not some child that couldn't handle a little bit of physical contact! So with that reddened face he whipped around to Kevin's features, eyes meeting the other intently. Their faces now inches apart, Edd's eyes filled with determination. "Uh D? What are you planning in that evil genius skull of yours?" Kevin gave a huff of a snicker down at him.

"Hm? What ever do you mean Kev?" Edd spoke as he batted those clear blue eyes. As if he didn't quite understand the issue here. He tried his best to hide that growing smile, though it was much too hard to resist. Those gaped teeth already shown with small fangs on either side. Kevin felt as though he was being drawn into some spell. Just look at him? Look how damn cute and sweet his is. Suddenly Edd lunges upward, planting a kiss on his chin ever so gently before pulling his body from against his red headed date. His hand gripping Kevin's., intertwining their fingers ever so softly, playfully really in motion. Leaving him stunned and a red faced mess. It was almost too comical a sight for the brunette as he acted oh so causal about the exchange. Quite the evil genius indeed.

There was a bit of a commotion as the costume clad guests parted a bit. The host had seemed to return with quite the look on her. She was wearing a large pointed hat with a black fitted dress that seemed to go into tatters at the end. The sleeves also splayed out at the ends in that same controlled ripping. Making look almost a tad bit cheap if anything. Something you would get at a costume store off the rack. However she still seemed to fill it out well, looking even pleased herself with the end result. Her hand clasped her phone as she bounded up. Grinning ear to ear at the little couple leaning by the living room couch.

"Guys! You have to let me take a picture with you in your costumes!" She about pleased with the energy of a child who ate way too many sweets. Kevin's eyes cast down to Edd a moment, as if he was waiting for approval. The brunette did seem a tad bit fond of the idea, maybe they would be nice things pictures for their dorm. So he nodded and she was already next to him. Her arm slung around Edd, her phone up high as they snapped a few pictures. Some with ridiculous faces and poses. The three where in a laughing fit by the end. That was until Kevin piped up.

"Can you get a few of just me and Double D here?" Kevin said this as he handed over his phone to the blonde. Who's black lips curled into a softer smile. The two posed close together, for at least a few of the photos. There were some taken for the fun of it, Kevin 'cowering' in fear as Edd pretended to tower over him, then there was one that Kevin seemed to enjoy the most. Where Edd was at his neck, mouth open like he was going to attack him. While comical and cute Edd had stopped the pictures quickly after. That was enough enticing his own instincts to act up. He didn't need a slip on a night like this one.

Edd had even gotten the confidence to go and speak with other's at the party on his own. Giving cute little snickers to the things some said. If Kevin was honest he couldn't keep his eyes off him. This was until he was asked to help Nazz grab some of the treats from the kitchen. To which he was more than happy to be of assistance. As always it seems, he waved Kevin off, saying he would be right back. Soon enough that black hat would bob his way through the crowd and vanish around the bin and into the kitchen.

"You know Kevin has been boasting about this cute little dude he has been living with" Nazz said softly as she moved about the kitchen to the pantry. Her deep blue eyes cast back to him. "I am actually really glad to finally meet his new boyfriend. You know Kevin had never really been that good in choosing guys"

"O-oh, well he does not speak much of past relations... however he has spoke about you quite a bit as well." Edd spoke as politely as possible as he went to grab a few packaged cake pops from the counter.

"He better. I've only known the guy since kindergarten." Nazz spoke with a snicker. "You know we grew up here. I have lived in this house since... well forever"

"Really? I was actually born in this town" Edd spoke up trying to keep the conversation going. "I think I lived a few houses down actually, 2114 I believe." He said almost absentmindedly as he tried to organized the Cellophane wrapped treats. However the rustling of the pantry had almost completely came to a halt. Her head peaked out from the door way.

"That's just an empty lot dude. We kinda just skip that number here." She said this with almost a confused laugh. trying to be polite of course. not accusatory.

"Oh... Well I believe it was burned down long ago." He muttered, Edd didn't look up as he kept speaking. His voice steady, almost robotic as he seemed to have rehearsed this over the years."My father said it was an electrical fire sadly. Something no one could have seen coming." His shoulders raised, seeming almost tense. He tried to keep calm. Why does this keep coming up? Why can't he just let it go. Absentmindedly he moved his hand to the left side of his forehead. Just where his hat seemed to stop, rubbing it gently. Residual pain seeming to sting like the cold fingers from the past reaching out. Proving that he will never forget.

"Well I am so sorry to hear that. I guess I was too young to remember that. I can't even picture a house standing on that plot... Well damn, I didn't mean to darken the mood dude. Sorry, how about you tell me about you. What are you studying, Kevin says you are some sort of genius, always knowing a bit about everything." Nazz giggled a bit as she brings him a few more treats to sit on his rather organized trey. Making him have to rearrange the treats accordingly. A little tick of his it seems.

"Oh well I have two things I would like to peruse, I am quite torn in all honestly. I have started a mixture of engineering courses and one in entomology. I suppose it is a bit late for me to choose, but I have always had an interest in both." He smiled speaking of his passions. He looked back to Nazz. "Are you taking any classes?"

"Nah, I am sort of the starving artist type I guess. Always have been really. Just got lucky to have supportive parents" She hummed softly as she patted over with the last of the treats, a large bowl of pretzels to add to the tray. Her hand slipping on Edd's shoulder. "You see like a sweet one, a huge step up from the last guy he went after." She joked softly.

"Why thank you Na-" Edd would be cut off by a larger man running into the kitchen, despite it bring a rather off limits zone to the rest of the party. Ed had seemed to be looking for his more slim friend. Tall and with that almost dopey grin spread across his face. Giving an overly exaggerated wave with his entire arm. “Oh, greetings Ed.” Edd spoke as he glanced to the confused blonde girl. She gave him a friendly smile and wave as Ed bounded his way over. He was dressed as some sort of wolf-like creature, faux fur ears stuck to a head band on top of his head, his nose filled in with some sort of marker and less than appealing latex claws over his fingers.

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Ed stood towering over both, though his almost too pleased demeanor didn't seem off in the slightest as he stretched out his fingers in those crudely made gloves. Flexing out the latex claws and chucking, as if he did not have some of his own at times. For the one person that is actually a monstrous being with distinctive tendencies, he sure enjoyed fantasizing. Edd Covered his mouth slightly as he watching, hiding the little bits of laughter that escaped him, if only to be polite. Not that Ed would take offense to his friend finding his absentminded mannerism utterly comical.

“Ed, can you please leave the Kitchen, you are going to get faux fur in the food.” Edd spoke up and Nazz nodded in agreement. Perhaps she just was unsure why this random giant of a being was invading her kitchen. Which honestly, Edd couldn't blame her in the least bit for this. So he tried to remedy the situation and possibly alleviate the awkward meeting. “My apologies Nazz, this is Ed, he is a childhood friend of mine. Ed, this is Nazz. One of Kevin's friends and the host of the party.” Edd spoke as he gestured to each respective person. Ed gave a large grin in return, shoving his hand forward almost instantly to be sort of polite.

“Nice to meet you Nazz! I'm Ed.” He boasted almost too cheery to meet someone new. “Hey Double D, I'm starving. Can I have one of those?” He was quick to turn his attention back to the food after greeting the host with a hand shake. Well that was at least something, Edd was all too familiar with how socially inept the trio could be, himself included. Though he felt he was holding it quite well, even enough to consider himself proud of the achievement. Kevin's friends were far higher on the social latter than anything the Ed's had encountered thus far in life. It was almost reeling for the slimmer of the trio. While jarring he was sure the night would go over smoothly.

“We have to put it out for all the guests Ed. Can you grab the other tray and help us out?” Edd suggested and the largest was more than happy to oblige if it meant he would also get to snack on the horror themed goods. There were pretzel spiders in frosting, ghost shaped cookies and cupcakes with eyeballs on top. The craftsmanship was rather nice and Edd couldn't help but think of how long it must have taken for Nazz to create such a spread. The dedication to being a good host was enough to admire alone, let alone her sweet demeanor. He could see well enough how she could garner Kevin's friendship, hell she was close to having his own by just a simple lighthearted conversation.

The little group would make their way through the crowds, While there were a good fifty or so people about the halls and rooms it wasn't suffocating as Edd had expected it to be. Most people were from their local school, people Edd had seen in passing, though there was an over stimulus of smells and voices. Something he was sure Ed Experiences along side once they had made it to the living room. They placed the platters down on the punch table, which was decorated with tethered cloth and cheap dollar store props, fake skulls, bones and spiders all lined the table. It could be seen as slightly childish but to Edd it seemed almost nostalgic of his youth and the way his mother would try to have some sort of festive touch to his home. His fingers would touch the silver colored platter to adjust, only absentmindedly wondering if it was fake silver because Nazz knew of the inhuman or if it was simply for looks.

Ed was already grabbing handfuls of snacks from the platter and stuffing them down his throat happily. It was a bit wilder than usual but Edd had chalked it up as the other needing a distraction from the rest of his senses. He took his own small snacks and cup of punch, noting the coolers underneath full of cheap beer with little alcohol content. While Edd was not opposed to the stuff he tended to enjoy being in complete control of his facilities. As he filled his cup he could feel someone approaching him from behind, with all the people it was hard for him to tell at first. He didn't like that feeling of not knowing, as he was quick to find out. Though as a now familiar weight was slung around his shoulder his tensed shoulders rolled back and he sighed through his nose.

“Greetings Kevin.” Edd spoke with a smile up at the read headed man, who seemed quite happy to see the other as well. Even though Kevin was maybe a few inches taller he seemed massive. It was possibly just the fact the other was more athletically gifted than the thin twig of a man in his arms. Those green eyes looked over him and a lazy smile spread across his face. As Eddy made his way over it seemed as though the group was together. They lingered that way through out the evening. Though Eddy was less than polite to the red head. Making back handed complements throughout their time spent in idle chat. However Eddy was the most socially outgoing of the three, it was possibly due to his more demonic nature that he was slightly more charismatic. However it was not by too much more.

He seemed to be enamored by the kind blonde host, much to Edd and Kevin's mild annoyance. It was obvious the red head could be a bit protective of his friend base. But he didn't want to drive a rift between the trio and himself. Especially not when he had just stared dating the brunet. He wanted the relationship to last a bit over just one date. Especially since it was already risky dating his dorm mate. Though any time Eddy would get a bit too close or a bit too invasive with the topic Kevin would squeeze at Edd's shoulder gently. His body would grow tense and his expression would show that of annoyance. Eventually Edd would decide that this was starting to get a bit too stressful, the tension in the air was too high. So He finally piped up.

“I uhm, I think that we should go get some air. I think that they are going to be shooting off a few shuttles any minute now. It is quite the experience to witness!” Edd said as he gently pulled away from Kevin and towards the back door. He knew Ed would fallow due to his obsession with extraterrestrials. Which would in turn leave Eddy alone with Nazz, to which all that moxie and gusto would diminish as quickly as he had brandished it. So the trio moved their way outside with Kevin confused, but in toe still. Since Nazz was the host she had to politely decline to tend to her gusts. Perfect.

Edd pulled out his phone to see if there were any actual launches, luckily he had not been lying. Otherwise that could create an even more awkward rift between them. Kevin moved up beside him, his fingers moving over the other's arm. “You know it's rude to just abandon the party.” He teased Edd slightly as he leaned into him.

“It is also rather rude to act as though you are ready to leap at a moments notice.” Edd spoke back with an even more smug look. “I don't need poor Nazz cleaning up a mess if you were to get into a spat with Eddy back there.” Kevin's face dropped a bit and he rolled those forest green eyes, his arms going over his torn clothing, still dressed as the poor victim to Edd's vampiric mercy. However Eddy was behind them only a few feet, his hands deep in his pocket. He grumbled out annoyance at being asked to come outside. Though Kevin had his mind on Edd at the moment. “Oh look there are two shuttles! One to the west and one to the east!”

“Great we can take the west one... and they can take the east.” Kevin spoke up as he jabbed a finger at the other Ed's. Eddy only rolling his eyes to the suggestion. “We haven't actually had any alone time tonight anyway, huh D?” Kevin suggested, making Edd's face grow slightly flushed, besides the affection he had completely forgotten this was meant to be a date. So he was of course happy to agree.

“Come on we didn't even get here two hours ago and your already ditching us? Seriously Double D?” Eddy huffed, obviously disgruntled.

“Eddy-”

“No, hell no. You have been all over him all night, you even got here _before_ us and haven't left his side. Come on what about me and Ed?” He had cut Edd off and that expression of understanding concern fell.

“Because I am currently on a date? Less you have forgotten. I asked Kevin to invite you as well because I thought it could be enjoyable for all of us to socialize.” Edd snapped some at Eddy. While it was slightly shocking, to Kevin at least, it was true. Edd crossed his arms. “You and Edcan survive for thirty minutes at about six yards away, correct?” He didn't think his request was anywhere near unreasonable in all honesty. If anything this was ridiculous even for Eddy. With that Edd headed west, taking Kevin's hand as he does so. The poor red head had been drug into a small spat. Though he didn't seem to understand the immense dependability that the trio had one one another. However Edd was quick to hide that frustration, putting on a smile and directing him and Kevin where to go. While Eddy complained to the taller man of their party.

“Did you see that lumpy? He just ditched us! Threw us to the curb like some broken toy! And for what!? A pompous jock with some muscle and a damn shovel chin??” Eddy spoke out with his arms still crossed and his body more into himself. This was not the first time Eddy had felt this frustration. Deep down he knew it was jealousy, he had already started to act out on it before. Ed did look back at the pair, slightly upset by his words.

“Double D wouldn't do that Eddy...” He said this softly for a moment as he tried to look forward. “Him and Kevin just like each other, you like Nazz too.” Ed Pointed out.

“Yeah well that's different! I'm not ditching her for you am I?”

“You only talked to her inside.” As Ed said this there was a slight pause from Eddy as his face grew slightly red.

“What of it?” He spoke as he got closer to Ed, bowing up his small stature to the gentle giant. “Huh?!” Eddy had always been defensive of anything wrong he had done.

“Eddy I don't feel that good” Ed suddenly spoke out with a little huff, those latex claws went to his stomach quickly.

“Yeah change the subject, god it's probably all that candy you scarfed down like a goddamn vacuum.” Eddy crossed his arms over his chest, going to look at the sky for whatever little speck of light that is meant to be a ship as he walked forward a good yard or two. That was until his eyes trailed to the left a bit, the sun had almost completely dissipated and there it was. A sphere of golden light that cut through the blackness of the sky. He stopped dead in his tracks to look to his side. No Ed. He cursed, spinning on his heel to see that the other was doubled over half a yard back. He ran over but it was a bit too late. The tallest had already gone half way through turning. Real claws shredding the latex one, fur, a muzzle full of razor sharp teeth. He looked monstrous. He pushed Eddy back quickly, making him jump to avoid the deadly claws. Ed could smell his panic, he fed off of it. The beast rushed away quickly, the sound of bones cracking, stretching and growing anew could still be heard by the trained ear. They all knew it was a painful and terrifying process when not expected.

His claws tore through the lawn, tearing it up as he ran to the other side, the field was larger than most, a nice plot which a smaller house set. The beast could tell there were people, many many people around and he didn't like it. It scared Ed, since there was still that worry of getting caught ingrained so heavily that it was instinct. So he rushed away from the house and towards the woods out behind the home. Eddy however rushed after him, running as quick as he could, but his smaller legs were no match for a wolf/human hybrid. So he darted off closer to the house in hopes of seeing Edd or hell even Kevin to help locate him. He was one of the only people that could deal with Ed in this state. He had a trick to calming him down like no other.

While all this had started Kevin and Edd had been peacefully looking at the stars. Edd's mind a fog when he was around the red head, he had gotten out of his shell that night, met new people spoke about different topics with them. He had possibly made a new friend and gained a boyfriend as well. Things were looking up, very up.

“So... sorry about that back there. You know I have known Nazz forever and she is like a little sister to me?” Kevin said as he rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes more focused on the small amount of stars above their heads. Edd smiled a slight bit as he looked over at Kevin.

“I understand Eddy can be a bit much, please go easy on him however. He means well most of the time. He just can be rough around the edges.” Edd snickered some and he moved his hand into Kevin's slowly. Their fingers grazing gently, his ice cold hands begging for the warmth of the other's. To which Kevin obliged happily, interlocking their fingers in silence.

“I know this is probably a horrible first date with all the people, but I wanted you to meet Nazz and Rolf, some real close friends of mine. I mean if we are going to date you have to at least sorta know em?” Kevin snickered as he rested his head against Edd's.

“Of course, I think it was a over all success. I would even say it's grounds for possibly a second date?” Edd felt quite sly suggesting it in that manner. It had even caught Kevin off guards, his face going to slightest bit red as he cleared his throat and tried to regain composure.

“Right... of course. Only if you want to. I don't want it to be weird because we kinda live together you know? Seems like some sitcom, moving in first then dating.” Kevin spoke out in a nervous habit, but Edd could tell he was still happy for the suggestion. It was cute to see him flushed. So Edd decided to take his chance. Leaning up to plant a soft kiss on his cheek, pulling back for only a moment before landing one on his lips. He was getting more confident in this intimate moment. Even though the kiss was brief and only a few seconds it was nice.

“I would love that Kev.” He spoke out with a grin and his hand gripped at Kevin's just a bit tighter. Though there was a snap from behind them, it seemed small, further away. But it was out of place and it drew Edd out of this soft gentle moment.

“Are you-” Kevin started

“Shh” Edd hushed him, he gripped him tighter and his head lifted ever so slightly to the side, focusing. Something was wrong. Then there was another snap, then feet thumping on the ground. However it wasn't quite the clatter of boots on damp grass. It sounded heaver and more organic than that. Then he saw it, something coming up from behind the pair, large with bright eyes that reflected the light of the windows from the house. As Edd turned to try and get a better look he was pulled back. Kevin had about knocked him off his feet with a sharp jerk. Stumbling to keep his footing the beast moved faster, faster and with a thud. Lunging at the red head. “Wait!” Edd screamed out as his arms moved froma round Kevin.


	14. Chapter 14

Kevin had barely caught eyes with the beast before it lunged, it was dark and hard to make out the mass against the green hues of the forest behind it. But he knew the creature was dangerous and agitated. As if all those years of reflex training had rushed back into his veins and he acted. The silver pocket knife he kept more as a habit for once came in handy. His arm stayed stead fast against Edd's chest, keeping him braced behind him. Life moved almost in slow motion from the first bounding step to the leap. He was too focused on the wolf-like creature before him to even hear Edd's panicked voice. He was probably scared, who wouldn't be?

Claws dug deep into Kevin's arm, but so did his knife, right across the beast's chest. A gash that made it through the thick fur and into the layer of muscle splitting the skin. There was a yelp and a whimper, a curse from the red head. He dropped the knife soon after his arm had been torn apart, but he couldn't feel it. Not yet. He only saw the wound. Adrenaline rushed through him, forcing his mind focused on the retreating beast. It's tail going between it's legs as it backed away, those clawed hands going to the wound, the smell of blood and burnt flesh assaulted the air in a pungent slap across the face. Sadly to both Kevin and Edd.

The black haired man stood shocked for about a moment. His heart race, his head spun. His senses were going off the charts. Ed, dear sweet Ed had attacked his date. Possibly out of confusion or he smelt the silver that Edd hadn't. Wait... Silver! Edd's eyes went to the blade for a split second. As much as he wanted to back away his shirt was gripped tight by Kevin, clinching him as if life depended on it. He had meant so well but what has he done? Those forest green eyes looked... scared, angry, worried. So many things passed over his face as his eyes scanned from the beast to his arm to Edd. Taking a step back he finally seemed to snap himself out of it.

“Run... We need to run.” He breathed out in a voice Edd had never heard anyone make. It was forced, and heavy. A soft tone that held weight like a lead feather. He gripped Edd, trying to protect him, but oh how it should be the other way around. He should have been faster. He should have done something... He shouldn't have left Ed alone. He was cursing himself. How could he be so stupid? Edd gently took his hand and he finally spoke. That entire fight felt as though it took hours but he knew it was only a matter of moments.

“No, please do calm down Kevin or you will go into shock.” Edd spoke softly in an almost cooing tone. Trying to get Kevin to focus on him, it was obvious he was scared, confused even. Edd knew he needed to think fast. His eyes finally glanced down to the humans arm, it was deep gashes, the skin ripped apart even exposing some muscle spilling from the cuts, this was not something you can simply bandage and move on. It almost looked as though his arm could have been ripped in half. Though even with the blood he didn't seem to have nicked an artery. Edd didn't hesitate as he took off his over coat and started to wrap it around the wound. Yes he was worried about Ed as well but he wasn't human, he has seen him get hit by a car and walk it off in that form. He was hurt but not dire. “We have to get you to a hospital.”

“But-”

“Don't worry about him alright, look at me.” Edd spoke up forcing Kevin's head forward again. He tried to not panic but he could tell his own emotions were bubbling up. His fingers gripped tight around the wound, the smell.. the smell made him want to look down. He wanted to rip into it, the blood on his hands was so tempting. He knew his hands trembled as he kept Kevin steady. But he will just say that was shock. This however was about the point Ed had come back around. Growling in anger at being cut, fangs bared and eyes narrowed. “Shit.” Edd muttered, that was the first time Kevin had ever heard Edd cuss.

However before Ed could lunge again there was something else catching his attention. Eddy. He had come running as fast as his little legs could care him. Noticing the scene and smelling blood he had assumed the worse. Without even thinking he picked a stone from the ground and chunked it Ed's way. Hitting him square in the back of the head, causing the beast to turn around sharply, bared teeth and narrowed eyes.

“Hey mono brow, how about you come pick on someone your own size!” He yelled and it was enough to get his attention. To which Eddy would start towards the woods, moving closer to the obvious wounded body, tossing his keys over. “Get shovel chin out of here sock head! _NOW_!” He screamed their way, starting more into the woods as they landed in the grass about a foot away from Edd. He looked over at Kevin, his breathing sharp through his mouth and not his nose. His fingers grabbed the keys and tugged Kevin along with him. As much as Eddy hated the red headed prick no one deserved to be mauled by an Ed.

Edd didn't hesitate, as soon as the beast's attention was no longer on them he started off through the side gate. It was rude to simply leave the party but they didn't exactly have a choice. He spied out Eddy's old beat up KIA with paint missing over parts of the hood and door. It at least still ran and that was all they needed. He pushed the very shocked red head that had been clinging to his side this entire time. His hand guided the red head's hand to the make shift press he had to keep him from bleeding out.

“Please just hold it there, breath slowly. I know it hurt just.. oh dear lord.” Edd spoke in a quick and panicked tone as he rounded the front of the cart to slide in the driver's side. He had never gone over the speed limit before but this time he broke that streak. Peeling out of the cul-de-sac and straight onto the highway, his fingers gripping at the steering wheel as if it was the only thing keeping him in reality.


	15. Chapter 15

"Goddamn it sock head you owe me one." Eddy grumbled under his staggered breath, he hadn't stopped running since Ed turned. If he stopped the beast may get bored and go after that blonde chick's party. What was her name again? Nazz, right. He would rather not have even more wounded humans on his hands. Hell on Ed's meaty paws too, even if he isn't all there at the moment. Eddy could hear him about three meters out, trying to close in on him. To which the demon would slide through trees or under shrubs to slow down the hulking monster, the further into the woods they went the better off they where.

His hazel eyes glanced back to the mound of fur and teeth barreling towards him almost too quickly. He gritted his own teeth some in an anxious manner, knowing they would be at least far enough to where lug head back there won't back track for a good reason. Therefore the demon slipped behind a near by tree, through a nice little portal the greedy little demon conjured up to get out of any sticky situation. Quite a nice skill to have, especially when working with dumb pissed off beasts like Ed.

* * *

Edd gripped the stirring wheel as if it was the only thing that kept him connected to reality. The car became an entrapment around him, a large metal cage to which his seatbelt became a chain keeping him in place. His eyes only shifted to Kevin, who was starting to show more pain and anguish on his face as the moments rolled by. Edd ever so gently took his hand, gripping it with one hand and the steering wheel with the other. Trying to reassure him that everything will be okay. It will be okay. He chanted that to himself inwardly before pulling up to the hospital and slipped out of the car to help Kevin out.

"Hey come on we have arrived." He spoke softly before pulling him quickly along. The medical staff would be a buzz once they saw a man who's arm looked as though his arm had been run through a meat grinder. muscle and blood all the way down his arm, trailing to his elbow. Edd was asked his relationship and he stuttered over it a few moments before Kevin finally spoke up.

"He's my boyfriend." The red head blurted out as he held his arm tightly "I got fucking attacked by some wild animal, can I just get some help here!" Kevin spoke between gritted teeth as his hand hit the back of the wheel chair he had been guided into. This had the questioning completely haulted, however since Edd wasn't family he was still asked to sit in the waiting room. His leg bounced anxiously as he tried to steady himself. The sharp smell of disinfectant had become a comfort. It was too up front for him to ignore, it kept him from thinking about the blood that was staining the seats and more that stained the vest he used as a tourniquet.

With his mind slowly shifted to the face Kevin hadn't outed Ed, granted they may have accused him to be delusional if he spoke on what he saw. His hands gripped tightly at his own arms, tightly against his skin, so hard his knucked turned white and his arms reddened. _Maybe he didn't know what Ed was? Maybe he did just see some wild animal._ Edd had to shake his head slightly to that thought. _no no no, he had silver. He was ready for something to happen._ This little thought had his heart sank. There were very few mortals that just carried silver blades. He felt sick to his stomach, he was so close to Kevin and he had one of the only weapons that could take his life.

But Kevin called him his boyfriend so readily and so out right, so he couldn't have that intention in mind. Yet then again... Kevin didn't know what he was. But he had Natt and he was no where near human. It had to be for protection. Everything was running through his mind so fast he had just become lost and trapped in his own head as everything happened around him. Before he knew it an hour had passed without a word or anything really. It was getting later in the night but Wdd couldn't leave until he knew everything was fine.

He was starting to get sleepy by the time 11 pm hit. Fighting to keep his eyes open. His rather formal button up costume shirt was bloody from Kevin's arm, he still had some some make up and fake fangs over his real ones to show better. He looked quite ridiculous to say the least. Soon enough however a nurse would come to let him speak with Kevin so that they could push him on for the night. Edd walked in with Kevin's arm in large bandages, he had been informed that he had gotten about thirty stitches. Guilt started to creep up in him slowly.

The red head looked up at Edd with a soft lazy smile his way. Probably exhausted as the adrenalin had worn and the pain killers were kicking in through his IV. Kevin lifted up his arm to motion him to come over. If Edd was being honest he was sure Kevin was going to lose his right arm from the way it had been torn. so of course Edd ran over and threw his arms around the red head. Small tears pricking from his eyes, his eyes shut tight.

"Hey hey, D, look I'm fine. Sorta numbed up on some heavy drugs but I'm in one piece right?" Kevin spoke softly in a sluggish tone. His arm wrapped tightly around the smaller, holding around his shoulders before he kissed the top of his head.

"Does it still hurt?" Edd muttered ever so softly as he sniffled.

"Dude I got some muscles ripped like a hot knife through butter. Yeah it still hurts dork" Kevin joked a bit and ruffled his head with his good hand, pushing that hat down a bit over his eyes. "But hey I'll live right? Just gonna need you to write out some of my papers for me since my good arm is screwed." Kevin cooed a little bit as he kissed his cheek softly. "I hope me calling you my boyfriend wasn't all that bad." Kevin yawned slightly as he pulled his good arm away to ru his eyes.

"No no no! I would say that is completely appropriate all things considered. However I suppose I can help you with your papers, but only while you are still hurt. I see your ploy Kev." Edd teased back with that gap toothed grin his way. He tilted his head a bit watching him. Kevin smiled back before he shook his head, his hat was gone and that deep red hair a mess. his face had became pale and those freckled cheeks were more on display. He looked so tired and so stressed... He had lost a lot of blood and Edd knew he needed rest. "The doctor said you can go home tonight with some pain killers... you must however take it easy for quite some time." Edd would be happy to take him home for the night. "I'll drive you."


	16. Chapter 16

The ride home was quiet for the most part. Not necessarily an awkward silence, almost an exhausted one. Edd had already took it upon himself to message and make sure Eddy and Ed were both still at the very least in one piece. Of course he would only be getting a response from Eddy considering Ed was out probably ripping some poor rabbits or deer to shreds. Which was a bit unsettling to think that the big lug could have such destructive power. Let alone almost take his date's arm clean off. Those icy blue eyes would glance over to Kevin every once in a while. He was just leaning back, his eyes closed. He was probably already asleep. Not that Edd blamed him at all, it must be stressful having a 200+ pound ball of fluff and claws barreling down upon him with now care for his well being. On the bright side Kevin looked rather peaceful, his expression relaxed and his arms crossed loosely over his broad chest.

He parked in front of their dorms soon enough. Slowly, carefully he got out and circled around to the passengers side. His hand ever so gently tapping at the red head. His face contorted into a soft frown and he grunted in dismay. Huffing out and trying to turn away from the man intruding on his rest. Edd however knew he didn't have the strength to hoist Kevin up to the dorm. So he attempted once more to wake him. His hand going to his warm shoulder and gripping it slightly. Kevin's head lulled to the side, exposing his throat to the already frustrated vampiric creature. He really needed to take a nice long drink of “juice” out of his fridge after this. Just to calm down his own instincts.

Slowly the red head stirred after a bit of shaking, he was quite the heavy sleeper. Those forest green eyes half lidded at first, before they were cast over to the hand on his shoulder and then those pretty blue ones. He gave a lazy, almost lopsided grin as he tilted his head back to him. The way he looked at him was exhausted and almost sweet in a sense. His freckled cheeks on full display, the smile just making them more apparent, showing off small dimples that Edd hadn't even noticed before. This wasn't fair, he was so goddamn cute and his lazing demeanor was getting them absolutely no where. But slowly the dazed Kevin moved a hand up to grip at Edd's arm, using it to hilp himself out of the car and about pulling the lanky blood sucker off his feet. He gave a huffy sort of noise, as he pursed his lips and frowned. But guided Kevin nonetheless.

To any on looker it possibly looked like Edd bringing back a very drunk dorm-mate home. Which was only slightly true, he was just drunk on morphine and who knows what other IV concoction they pumped into his veins in that ER. Kevin seemed to be at least a bit less sore in that moment, but that was possibly because he was also half asleep. Kevin pulled his arm tight around his shoulder and his neck as well. Just holding him, while they were of similar heights Kevin was a good bit heavier than Edd could ever dream of being. It was all muscle too, which made it hard to keep him up at times. Lucky for the both of them the dorm was only up one flight of stairs and it was only a few feet down the hall.

Edd opened the door and wondered over to Kevin's bed swiftly, trying his best to get him in bed so he could get some much needed rest. He was sure sleeping in that old beat up car wasn't very comfortable for him. Though after he was laid down on the bed Kevin didn't let go of him. He gave a tired, loose grin before practically cooing his words.

“Aw come on double dork, I don't want to stop holding you just yet. That date wasn't exactly the best idea for a first since we were surrounded by people. We can just spend some time here before we pass out, you know?” Kevin spoke softly and Edd wanted to agree, it would be quite the sweet gesture. Looking at the stars was nice up until it ended in a slashed arm. Edd Gave a slightly defeated sigh before moving to slip out of the hold.

“I would like that a great deal Kev. Just allow me one moment to change into proper sleep wear. This Victorian suit piece is rather stuffy and constricting.” Edd spoke softly to him and Kevin could only give the softest of smile before he gave in and moved his arms away. Not even bothering to try and grab at his sweet little boyfriend. Kevin was still slightly bewildered by that fact. He had a boyfriend, one that took him to the ER on their first date... but hey at the very least it was one to remember. Edd however had grabbed his night clothes and also a nice little “juice” bottle from the mini fridge nestled by his bedside. He slipped into the bathroom very quickly, he just needed something to keep him out of thinking over the fresh wound on Kevin's arm. He almost attacked him after a tiny cut on his finger, if those wounds opened up and he was that close... oh dear. Edd didn't even want to imagine such a thing.

His pointed fangs showed on either side of those gap teeth. He looked... less threatening than most vampires honestly. Almost ridiculous as he watched himself in the mirror. Luckily people didn't use silver any longer in mirrors so he still had a reflection. He bit right through the bottle, he didn't bother even attempting opening it. It felt barbaric. Edd didn't exactly like this feeling of desperation, this need that burned the back of his throat. As if he had swallowed a match. It hurt and ached, the sweet red liquid quelled it however. He felt his eyes shut as he took a deep drink, his back hitting and slumping against the bathroom door and falling onto his butt. That was all he needed. Before Edd knew it the bottle was empty and he was trying sucking on empty plastic. He breathed out after detaching himself, tossing it off towards the trashcan and pulling his knees to his chest. It always felt nice to just give in. Just lose himself in the taste and the almost too satisfying quench. But the guilt came after, and in a hunger of it's own.

This time it felt worse than before. There was a human out there that he would now be taking care of, a human who's skin was softer than the plastic, who's blood was warm and smelt much sweeter than any of the refrigerated bottles he had on hand. He had to keep it together. Edd would keep it together. After a long pause, just to make sure he was no longer sporting monstrous fangs and the fire in his throat had died, he stood. Slipping into a short sleeve shirt and some loose pajama pants he emerged again. He could tell Kevin was fighting sleep waiting on him. His eyes looked tired and distant as they stayed open, just barely. Though when the light of the bathroom flooded the small dorm he gave that same sweet, tired smile as before. Edd melted when he saw it. He couldn't deny Kevin's request.

Slowly the brunette made his way over to him, going to cuddle on that twin size bed. It was a tight fit for both tall men but he wasn't going to let that stop him, neither was Kevin. His arms pulled him in tightly to his chest and his nose buried into Edd's hat. He wasn't taking it off, even to sleep. He also wasn't exactly thinking about it for once in his life. He had a million other things running through his mind. But the warmth coming off of Kevin as he pulled the blanket over the both of them was enough to quell most of those racing thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

Eddy was for the most part pissed. He had been left there to babysit an overgrown murderous fluff ball in some back woods cul-de-sac shit hole. He didn't even have his car to get home because sock head had to take his soft pathetic boy toy to the ER. He apparently couldn't even handle a little scratch. It wasn't like he was the only one hurt in all this. Ed also got sliced up pretty bad, the wound wasn't healing in minutes like it should be either. Ed still had it when he turned back that morning, right across his chest.

Eddy had to grab the big lug a pair of pants from a small store near by, which he had to walk to mind you. To say by the time he ubered their way home he was exhausted was an understatement. Turning down the dorm hall it was early morning, maybe 5AM, the sun wasn't quite yet up. Ed drug his own dirt and grime covered self into their room, slipping through the door before Eddy did. The shortest of their trio paused at their adjacent dorm. Double D was probably still asleep if he made it home. But honestly at this point Eddy didn't give a flying shit if he was or not as his fist pounded against the door.

He didn't know what to do about the gash in their friend's chest, and he didn't have a clue how to fix it! Double D should have came back to the woods after Kevin was at the doctor. push him out of the car and keep going for all he cared. But no. He was sleeping in some comfortable bed, probably warm and probably not sore with a head of hair full of twigs and leaves. Bullshit honesty, he kept going until he heard shuffling from the other side of the door. Soon enough the door swung open. There stood a very tired and annoyed Edd. He rubbed those ice blue eyes and looked down at his shorter friend.

“Eddy it is much too early for this, you will get us in trouble by waking the other dorms.” Edd scolded gently but he gently shut the door behind himself. He was once more thanking whatever higher power that Kevin was a deep sleeper. “Is Ed alright? He made it home with you, correct?” Even with his annoyance in Edd at the moment, Eddy could tell the other cared deeply for both of them.

“Yeah well he tired himself out but... there is this huge fucking cut on his chest. It isn't healing like all the other scratches he normally gets. I don't know how to fix it-” Eddy stopped himself with a huff. “I just need some help patching him up, the dumbass is probably already passed out honestly.” This caused concern to cross Edd's face. He had seen Kevin swipe at him with a pocket knife but it wouldn't have done that much damage. No. Ed has gotten shot by deer hunters before and walked it off. Edd was quick to start to the adjacent dorm worry written all over body language. He had thoughts running through his mind, things that he know were probably far far from the truth, but they were still starting to surface. Sticking him like pin pricks.

The door would open to a messy dorm designed much like his own. Though it seems like the pair of eds had settled on a bunk bed as childish as that seems. There the largest of the trio was, sprawled across the bottom bunk, no shirts and some loose sweat pants that were apparently brand new since they were lacking any sort of stains. The cut was a deep slash across his chest, however it wasn't bleeding, just scabbed over. It also didn't seemed to be too painful since he was still asleep. Edd walked over slowly and carefully to his sleeping friend. He had twigs and leaves all intertwined in his short hair, mud caked on his hands and feet as well. He was a disaster. But there was still that fond smile on Edd's face. He was actually sweet looking when he was peaceful like this.

Edd couldn't help but still look on edge the closer he got, the larger man was only in some cheap sweat pants, so that wound was on full display and exposed to the open air. Which probably didn't feel good. His cool hands ever so gently brushed at the skin around the marks, it felt as though it was on fire it was so hot. The wound was scorched. It was much worse than Edd had suspected, it was silver. A deep cut with silver can kill most monsters like themselves. Especially if any bits of it ended in the blood stream. Eddy had already rushed back with the first aid kit, knowing well That Edd would know what to do. Edd thoroughly flushed the wound, maybe two or three times before he decided he was wasting peroxide. He gently wrapped the wound after and now his mind was racing. No normal person just carries around a blade like that... Eddy hadn't been there to see the swipe. He could only assume Ed was attacked while in the woods.

“Is he going to be alright double D?” The voice pulled Edd free from his racing mind and he only gave a curt nod. Ed... could have died.

“Yes, I'm sure he will be okay. We just both need to keep a sharp eye on him, make sure he rests. I know that is hard to do but that is the only way this will heal.” Eddy just nodded before he started to grumble under his breath about hunters. Everything was getting much too complicated and Edd could feel a headache on the horizon. The sun would also be up soon and he may actually be too tired for his class for once. The thought drug him down. He would be missing class for that day, he didn't have much choice in the matter.


End file.
